Thalia and Luke's ABCs
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Just the cute, fluffy one shots that I'm known for. Warning may give you an extreme sweet tooth! Read at your own risk...nothing dirty but T to be safe! Thaluke...so don't hate.
1. A is for Aquariums

**Ok...I know I've completely disappeared for months, but I'm back and I'm getting through a terrible writer's block, plus I've been extremely busy doing things for graduation. Sorry about the disappearance. So this is an idea I had similar to my Jasper ABC, but of course it's with my OTP. Please let me know what you think...no flames, I'm literally not in the mood for them. I hope you guys like this I'll try to throw another chapter up before I go camping! Enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees**

* * *

 _A is for Aquarium..._

Luke and Thalia had managed to get some time in Chicago to find some demigods. One that they had found had a class trip to Shedd Aquarium which Luke figured was killing two birds with one stone; a perfect date with Thalia and some demigod locating all at once. Plus he couldn't wait to get to the Amazon exhibit because he'd heard that there was a huge anaconda. He had opted to not tell Thalia because she was terrified of snakes. Thalia who had taken on countless monsters, stared death in the face, and kicked his ass on a daily basis was terrified of only four things; heights, sharks, snakes, and cyclopes.

Finally they made their way towards the Amazon exhibit where the monstrous snake was rumored to inhabit. Thalia crinkled her nose as they passed the smaller green anaconda that had curled itself up around a branch in it's tank.

"Luke, you didn't tell me there would be snakes." she hissed. Something about them gave her the creeps, Luke had wondered if something similar to her reason for her fear of sharks had happened to give her a fear of snakes.

"What's your deal with snakes anyway?" Luke asked her as he stopped in front of the exhibit he had been looking for. The giant snake raised its head when it sensed Luke's presence. His father's animal was the snake, so he'd always had the Harry Potter ability to communicate with snakes.

"Just because your dad's tight with snakes doesn't mean they like other children of the gods." Thalia replied.

Before Luke knew it Thalia was basically hiding behind him and the anaconda was staring him in the face, flicking its tongue.

"Tell it to go away." Thalia hissed. It was starting to attract attention from some of the other visitors in the wing of the museum.

 _"She's very pretty and looks tasty."_ the snake said.

"Why? I think it likes you." Luke smirked. The snake was literally saying Thalia was pretty and she looked tasty but Luke figured he wouldn't tell her about the second part.

"What makes you say that?" Thalia asked as she peered out around Luke's side.

" _Please tell her she's very pretty. I don't like it when my food hides."_

"He wants me to tell you that you're pretty." Luke chuckled as he relayed the snake's message. The snake had a Brazilian accent that made Luke chuckle because it was a pretty suave accent that Thalia would have been falling all over had the snake been a human being.

"Are you screwing with me?" she asked. Her voice was trembling, ever since Thalia had quit the Hunt she'd had major issues with snakes.

"No, he's truthfully saying you're extremely pretty and that you shouldn't hide because he'd like to see your face." Luke chuckled. Thalia peered at the snake from behind Luke and the snake pressed itself against the glass as if trying to get closer to Thalia.

 _"I'd like to hug this one...she looks particularly cuddly."_ the snake whispered.

"He wants to hug you." Luke whispered to Thalia.

"Yuck!" Thalia freaked out and went back to hiding behind Luke. Finally Luke decided that Thalia had gone through enough torture with the snake so he decided to tell the snake goodbye.

 _"If you ever get sick of this one, send her my way."_

Luke swore he caught the snake wink, Thalia was already halfway down the exhibit. He caught up with her leaving the snake to coil itself back up in the corner of its tank.

"Can we stay away from snakes now?" Thalia shuddered.

"For now, let's go see the sharks." Luke grinned as he dragged Thalia towards the elevator that led to the sharks.

"What did you say to snake?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Nothing, he wanted me to send you his way if we ever broke up." Luke chuckled.

"Gross." Thalia shuddered. She looked genuinely grossed out at the report Luke had given her.

"Don't worry, I told him that won't be any time soon." Luke laughed as he wrapped his arm around Thalia's waist.

"I'm sure you did." she muttered and rested against Luke's side. Too bad Percy wasn't with them, he could have told Luke what the sharks were saying. However Luke couldn't stop laughing about the fact that the snake had a crush on Thalia, that was something he'd never let her live down.

"You know that snake really liked you." Luke smirked.

"Yeah he liked me as his dinner." Thalia rolled her eyes.

The sharks were swimming around menacingly a couple lonely fish swam around with them. Luke wondered what kind of sick game the aquarium staff was playing, there was no way those sharks completely ignored those poor fish. Thalia's grip on his hand tightened as a curious shark swam up to the glass and just stared at her.

"I'm calling Percy." Luke chuckled. He pulled out his phone and explained the situation to Thalia. The son of Poseidon found it extremely amusing and agreed because he could hear the shark loud and clear.

"Thalia, he wants to tell you that his name is Terrance and he thinks you should hop on into the water." Percy laughed.

"Gross, stop it." Thalia groaned.

"He wants to know why you haven't joined him yet." Percy relayed the conversation.

Luke listened to the conversation of pick up lines coming from a shark to his girlfriend and couldn't help but laugh. Thalia looked extremely uncomfortable as Percy repeated what the shark was saying because some of what he said was a little vulgar, plus Percy was giving the snake a hood accent that Luke found utterly amusing. Luke had to admit that he felt a little guilty about putting Thalia through it but it was too amusing to not listen to.

Later that day Luke would buy Thalia a stuffed anaconda just to be a smartass because that's how Luke rolled. Luke wrapped the stuffed snake around Thalia's neck as they walked out of the aquarium.

"I hoped you had some fun." Luke whispered.

She nodded, "I did when you weren't being a snake's wingman or calling Percy to translate the sharks."

The sharks were almost as bad as the snake, they really liked Thalia. He and Percy had found it rather comical as they were being translated by the son of Poseidon.

Luke laughed and kissed her softly, "You know I'd never let them have you right?"

"Sure Luke." Thalia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Tomorrow we're going to the zoo." Luke smirked.

"Fine just as long as you carry me through the Reptile House." Thalia laughed.

"Deal." Luke grinned.


	2. B is for Blueberry Pie

**Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter and of course the favorites. I hope you guys like this one, I'll try to update again later today. I'm still trying to get over my writer's block. I'll try to think up something...so just look out for it if it interests you. Thank you, and of course please enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees.**

 _B is for Blueberry Pie..._

Luke walked into the small apartment he shared with Thalia in the city, they were far enough away from Camp but close enough if they were needed. He found Thalia in the kitchen, flour, eggs, butter, and sugar surrounded her, a huge cookbook sat open on the counter. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Thalia was wearing the apron he had jokingly gotten for her.

"What are you up to?" he chuckled.

"I went to the farmers' market and picked up some fruit, I decided to make a blueberry pie." she replied.

"Do you want so help?" he asked her.

She smiled, "If you'd like to."

He rolled back the sleeves of his shirt and joined Thalia. She directed him to make the filling for the pie and he did as she told him while she made the crust. Soon enough they had a gorgeous looking pie complete with the criss-cross top and sugar sprinkled on it.

"You should really think about this stuff professionally." Luke grinned. He was job hunting at the moment.

Thalia shook her head, "I've been helping Piper with her bakery, she's taught me a couple things."

"Tell her to teach you how to make her pudding filled cupcakes." Luke chuckled as he swiped his finger through the left over filling in the bowl.

Thalia laughed, "Focus on your blueberry pie."

He pulled her into his arms and smiled at her, "You have a little flour in your hair."

She rolled her eyes as he picked up some flour and blew it at her, "Mature."

He grinned, "I try."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "I know you do."

Luke was a little anxious after Thalia pulled the pie out for cooling, "Is it ready yet?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "It just came out of the oven, why don't you go to the store and pick up some vanilla ice cream?"

So Luke did as Thalia asked, he was still impatient by the time he got back, he really wanted some pie.

"Is it ready yet?" Luke asked.

Thalia laughed she was watching Impractical Jokers, "Give it another ten minutes and then it'll be ready."

Luke waited his ten minutes curled up on the couch next to Thalia watching Impractical Jokers, Thalia's favorite show when Once Upon a Time wasn't on and weirdly enough Thalia loved Pretty Little Liars, she referred to it as her guilty pleasure.

"It's been ten minutes!" Luke grinned as he jumped off the couch and ran towards the kitchen where the gorgeous blueberry pie was sitting on the counter. Thalia laughed as she walked into the kitchen and Luke sat on the counter waiting for her to cut the pie. It felt like centuries but he finally had his pie in his hand with a scoop of ice cream.

The pie was better than he had imagined it would be, "This is amazing."

"It better be, you were acting like a kid waiting for it." Thalia laughed before she took a bite of her own pie. Luke finished his and then looked at Thalia.

He gave her the puppy dog face, "Can I please have another piece?"

She laughed, "Sure, I guess you can have another piece."

That was how Luke spent his night, eating blueberry pie and cuddling on the couch with Thalia as they watched Impractical Jokers.


	3. C is for Carrots

**Ok sorry it took me so long to update...I'll try to update again later. The inspiration for this chapter actually comes from my own distrust of carrots. I personally think they are disgusting. So please enjoy and thanks for the favorites and reviews. I'm still working over my writer's block, trust me I've been trying! So please let me know what you think! Enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees**

 _C is for Carrots..._

Luke loved carrots, Thalia hated carrots. She thought they were the most disgusting thing on the face of the planet and he thought they were great especially with Ranch. She would crinkle her nose in disgust every time they were served for dinner and he'd make sure he had them piled up on his plate. Luke would munch carrots like a rabbit, Thalia would gag if she accidentally got a bite of one in a salad or her soup.

One night Thalia and Luke were sitting out by the pile of boulders that used to be Zeus's fist, there was supposed to be a meteor shower and Luke had packed a picnic for the two of them. They had managed to hide from the harpies.

"Hey did you bring some food?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded and pointed to the basket beside him, "Right there."

She reached for the basket and rummaged through it until she found what she wanted; a jar of Clausen dill pickles. Thalia loved pickles more than almost anything in the entire world. Luke pulled out his carrots and Ranch. Thalia instantly scooted away from him the moment he opened the container, "You brought carrots?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, they're my favorite snack."

Thalia crinkled her nose, "Carrots are gross."

Luke chuckled, "What's your deal with carrots?"

"They're gross, I don't like how they taste, and the smell is disgusting." Thalia shrugged, "Why don't you like cherries?"

"They're too sour and they don't have any flavor." Luke shrugged.

"Well imagine your hatred for cherries and multiply it by six. Then you'll understand my dislike of carrots." Thalia replied as she crunched on a pickle.

"It's like you distrust them." Luke raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hades yeah I distrust them. They come out of the ground and their smell makes me nauseous." she shrugged. Luke found that odd because Thalia loved potatoes but potatoes apparently were fine by her standards.

"They're harmless." Luke laughed.

"No they're not. They're misleading, disgusting, and deceitful." Thalia shook her head.

"Deceitful and misleading are the same thing. I don't understand why you hate carrots but you love carrot cake." Luke shook his head.

"They're disguised in carrot cake, plus if you put enough cream cheese icing on it you don't even taste the carrots in the cake." she shrugged.

"What about in soups, they soak up the flavor of the broth?" Luke asked her.

"They're fine in Minestrone soup but any other soups I can still taste them." Thalia replied.

Luke chuckled, "You are so weird sometimes."

"And your disdain for cherries isn't?" she asked.

Luke went to kiss her but she pushed him away, "Not until you eat something else or brush your teeth or your lips will taste like carrots."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say." Luke laughed.

Thalia shrugged, "Carrots are disgusting."

That was the night Luke realized that his girlfriend was serious about her hatred for carrots and he made a silent vow not to eat them when she was around, or if he did, he wouldn't tell her that he had eaten them. Thalia had stopped eating cherries around Luke, he figured that he could at least stop eating carrots around her. Thalia's distrust of carrots remained one of Luke's favorite things about her for the rest of time. Not only was it hilarious, Luke kind of found it adorable that she hated carrots that much. It was one of the things that made Thalia, Thalia.

"Ok, hand me a pickle." Luke chuckled. Thalia passed him the jar and the rest of the night carrots weren't even a problem.


	4. D is for Dare

**Sorry that updating this took forever, I'm still working past this writer's block! I get an idea, run with it for awhile, and then suddenly it sounds pretty stupid. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I'm glad you have liked the previous ones, I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, it really does make my day! So enjoy and let me know how you guys like this one, maybe I'll update again later today or actually publish something else!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

 _D is for Dare..._

Luke, Travis, Connor, and Chris sat around the Hermes cabin thinking about something to do, which wasn't coming easily because it was pretty boring at camp that day. So Travis and Connor suggested that they dare each other to confess their love for someone publicaly.

Chris raised his eyebrows, "You do realize that Clarisse and I are publicly a couple right?"

"Well you can be the ref of sorts." Connor shrugged.

"So you're saying that you want to humiliate one another publicly by telling the girls you've been crushing on for ages that you like them?" Chris asked.

"Whoa, I didn't agree to this." Luke shook his head.

"Well you agreed to the dare, and this is the dare." Travis smirked.

"Fine, but we'll draw straws for the order." Luke sighed.

Straws were drawn, Travis was first, Connor second, and Luke was last. He was glad that he didn't have to go first and he'd have a little time to get to think what he was going to get to say to Thalia but still it was nerve racking to even think that he had to say it to her anyway.

* * *

That night at the bonfire Travis serenaded Katie with some country song. Katie was shocked at first but she threw her arms around Travis and kissed him. Thalia looked over at Luke, who had been awfully quiet that night, he seemed almost nervous.

"Well, I guess they're finally together then?" Thalia laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Luke laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't know what to do if someone did that to me." Thalia shook her head and then took a bite of her s'more.

"Neither would I." Luke agreed. She still thought he was acting a little funny though but she let it drop.

* * *

The next night at Capture the Flag, Connor set his sword down and stopped the entire game. Lavender King, the daughter of Aphrodite Connor had been crushing on for awhile, looked sort of confused when Connor approached her. His helmet in his hands, so she could see his face. Luke noticed Chris and Travis smirking off in the distance.

"Lavender King, I'm absolutely in love with you!" he shouted so the entire camp could hear.

Lavender looked completely confused, "What?"

"I'm in love with you Lav, I had been for awhile now, and I needed to get it off my chest." Connor said dramatically sweeping Lavender off her feet and carrying her off the field.

Luke looked over at Thalia who was cracking up, "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever seen."

"If only you knew what was coming your way tomorrow night at the fireworks." Luke thought miserably. Thalia was going to do one of two things; either she would laugh in his face or she'd get extremely angry with him.

"Yeah, that was pretty cheesy." Luke smiled nervously.

* * *

The next morning Luke walked over to the Hephaestus cabin, Leo, Beckendorf, and Jake were all discussing how they wanted to do the 4th of July fireworks.

"Morning Luke." Beckendorf smiled at him as he walked over.

"Ok, so I have a dare with Travis, Connor, and Chris, I have to publicly profess my love for Thalia, and I was wondering if you guys could put it into fireworks?" Luke asked.

Leo grinned, "We could for a small fee and a video of Thalia beating your ass."

Luke swallowed nervously, "I can give you fifty drachma and I guess if you really must I can get Chris to video tape if."

Jake laughed, "You can count on us."

"Thanks." Luke said sarcastically. Thalia was going to hate him so much after tonight.

* * *

Everyone was settling in on the beach, Thalia and Luke were sharing a blanket, Percy and Annabeth were right next to them. Luke was extremely nervous, but hopefully everything was going to go as planned. Jake, Beckendorf, and Leo were probably the most skilled pyros Luke knew, they were bound to make it amazing. This was going to be way over the top, this would put both Travis and Connor to shame and Luke was definitely going to beat them.

The first fireworks shot off into the sky forming the shapes of things around camp. Luke's heart was racing, his palms were sweating, and Thalia was sitting extremely close to him. Her hand was just barely brushing his and it was making his senses go haywire, being around Thalia did that to him and he couldn't control it.

Finally the moment he'd been anxiously awaiting happened after the finale; a set of fireworks created a picture of when Luke first came back for his second chance, Thalia had flung her arms around him and given him a fierce hug. A firework that was made to look like Thalia and Luke sparring, and lastly in bright blue, "I LOVE YOU THALIA GRACE!"

The next thing Luke knew was Thalia had tackled him with a fierce hug and she was grinning ear to ear, "I love you too Luke Castellan."

Everyone around them was cooing and going on about how cute that was but Luke knew he'd probably hear something from Chrion in the morning.

"You liked it?" Luke asked her.

"It only took Travis and Connor to dare you for you to say it." she smirked.

"You knew about that?" Luke asked, he was mortified.

She nodded, "Yeah, I knew about that."

She pressed her lips to his, and Luke couldn't resist kissing her back, after all he had been waiting for that for ages. He had Travis and Connor to thank for his moment, with out their dare, Thalia wouldn't be his.


End file.
